Our Story
by EunieBerry
Summary: Meet the mysterious transfer student who seems to have memories of his past and was said to be the reincarnation of him. Now that he is back to find the girl and change their tragedy ending into a happy ending what will he do? Will he take chances or not?


Summary:

Meet Natsu Dragoneel the mysterious transfer student with not only an appearance but also an attitude that can make anyone fall for him and of course the bubbly girl with an appearance of your very dream girl Lucy Heartphillia who owns a mysterious book; Unkown to her that very book will cause for her and him to loose everything they cherish. But now he is given a second chance and found her again. Will he take chances that this time he will not loose or he will just take the safe side...?

* * *

><p>"Lucy! hurry up or I'll leave you alone" a girl with stoic expression and beautiful scarlet colored eyes<p>

"Ah—wait a minuite Erza!" exclaimed by the blond as she hastily close the book she's been reading until her caring and _not_ so scary best friend called for her attention

At class 2-B

"Ohayou Lu-chan" a girl with a short blue colored hair said

"Erza, Ohayou!" greeted by a girl with long silver colored hair and blue eyes

"Ohayou Levy-chan! Mira-san!" greeted by our blond

"Oh! Ohayou you two" Erza said as she placed her bag on her table.

"Ne~ Lucy what's that book your holding?" Mira asked.

"Ah, what is that book?" Levy asked

"A-hehehe. This book, My grand mother gave this to me before she passed away and while I was cleaning my room I found it so I decided to re-read it again" Lucy said as she show them the cover of the book; the book's cover is red with silver lining.

"Waaah~ the book looks cute" the two said in chorus.

"what's the book all about?" Mira asked

"Well—you see..."

Until a person interrupted her and said "Okay, everyone go to your seats now". Everyone in class 2-B was shocked or more like disgusted as they see Bob twirls in the class room while wearing a purple frilly sleeves that matches his purple tiara, and brown frilly slacks

"Now, Now! Everyone I know I look like a princess so stop staring at me its embarrassing" the bald teacher said while blushing and giggling.

"Ugh.. can someone pls. GET IT out of here" the students think at the same time

"Okay, without any further ado, I'll introduce to you our 2 transfer students" Bob-sensei said making an uproar in the class.

[Bob is the guild master of Blue Pegasus! Just in case some of you forgot ;)]

"Now, now! Come here you two." Bob said while waving his hand as a sign for them to come in.

As the two transfer students stepped in a lot of kyaaaaa's~ and screaming were being heard all over the academy. Some girls were drooling, some were fainting and some wear being sent to the hospital due to lack of blood.

Well with an exception of our blond who is currently busy adoring her book, the Titania whose very busy on planning on what cake should she eat today and which store should she buy the cake and lastly Mirajane and Levy who are very busy texting/mailing their boyfriends.

"Calm down! Everyone, if you don't calm down...I might accidentally wear my red tutu and ask the principal to let you, my fellow fairies to wear the matching outfit of your beloved homeroom teacher meaning ME" Bob-sensei said dramatically.

Hearing the words Matching outfit made everyone flinch and quiet while our dear Ice Queen point her HOMO-gun at their homeroom teacher. "I DARE YOU to that and I'll make sure NO ONE! As In NO ONE will find your body by tomorrow" Titania threatened the bald teacher.

"Ahahaha, Erza-chan..that thing is scary so as you so pls. Don't point that to me,,ahahaha" Bob said nervously "Don't worry I'm just kidding..ahahaha. So pls. Introduce yourselves"

"Pleased to meet you I'm Gray Fullbuster" the guy with dark blue hair said

"The Names Natsu, Dragoneel Natsu" the lad with spiky and pinkish hair said

And once again as expected the whole girls gone gaga, and OF COURSE again the 4 girls are not included.

"Hmm, after introducing yourselves now let's decide your partner until you graduated from this academy." Bob-sensei said with a wink.

"Me! I want Natsu-sama!"

"Me! Me! Grey-sama!"

and a lot of Kyaaa's were being heard.

As their homeroom teacher scan the room, looking for the partners of the new students; every girl were raising their hands even thou they already have partners well with (again) an exception of Mirajane and Levy who already have their partners and are very much in love with them, Erza who doesn't have a partner yet but thinks she would NEVER need one and was currently busy with adjusting her weapons and armors and lastly our dear blond who is very much in love with her book to the extent that she doesn't notice the transfer students or she just practically doesn't care about the super hot guys absolutely worth to drool for in front of her.

After scanning the whole room, the bald teacher smirk and said "Well I already decided who'll be their partners."

*Drum Roll pls.**

"Ahem—ahem, and Grey-kun's partner will be Erza-chan! And Natsu-kun's partner shall be Lucy-chan!" Their home room teachers said with a big grin on his face as if he just made the best decision ever until...

_HOMO~_

_..HOMO_

_~HOMO~HOMO._

...Until he got shot 4 times by a HOMO-gun

"O-ouch! Erza-chan! Tha-that's hurts" Bob said while rubbing his sore face.

"The hell was that all about!" screamed by the angered Titania. "I thought we have an agreement about the partner thing!"

"But-but you don't have a partner yet" Bob said while stuttering "And the agreement was only until we have new students or such"

"But still! A lot of bitches here wants to have this things as their partners! Why not choose them!" exclaimed by the exploding Titania. Making the fan girls nod in agreement and unable to protest or whine

"But they already have a partner" Bob stated. "And it seems like Lucy-chan doesn't have any problems with Natsume-kun"

Everyone stare at the blond and since the blond is as dense and oblivious to the poin that she doesn't know her situation and the the deathly glares she's been receiving from her classmates since she is still in the middle of adoring her favorite book.

"Grrr! Can't you see Lucy's not even aware of her surroundings! She doesn't even notice this...THINGS!" Erza retorted while pointing her index finger at the pink lad and the now naked dude besides her

Making their classmates nod in agreement.

Erza was about to say something when the an announcement interrupted and said

"Bob-sensei pls. Come to the principal office now"

"Whew, save by the principal" Bob said as he sigh in relief and Erza upon seeing him sigh in relief glared at him "We-well then until dismissal time its free time!" exclaimed by the bald teacher as he run away from the angered Titania

Everyone in class 2-B was speechless and doesn't dare to utter a word. Erza sighed as she clean her things and said "Lucy! Let's go home"

"Wha- sheesh! Erza you're being a meanie again anyways this class is getting boring so let's go!" the bubly blond said while pouting making the boys, well to be exact the blond's hidden fan boys sigh happily in her cuteness.

"Whatever, you coming or not?" Erza said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wa-wait for me!" Lucy said as she gather her things and was about to dash off until she felt like bumping into someone and as she bounce back to her seat (Lucy is seating on the left side and Natsu's on the right side) "O-ow.. who the hell put a wall in here!" the blond said while patting her sore butt.

Making everyone dumbfounded by Lucy's actions.

"Huh? Hmm? Its not a wall, its a human!" Lucy exclaimed as she stare at lad with a manga covered in his godly features "Wait- is he a student here? A transfer?"

"Good genius, you finally notice" Erza said while sighing. "Now move your butt"

"Fine~ fine, sheesh what happened to you Erza it seems like you're pissed off at something. Did something happen?" Lucy said as if she's not there when the whole thing happened

"Just shut up will you, just remembering it makes my blood boil" Erza said "I'll just tell it to you later"

"Hai~ then let's go somewhere, my treat!" the blond exclaimed as she run towards her best friend and as always upon hearing the word TREAT the very angered Titania seems to be in a better mood. Before the blond step out of the classroom "Levy-chan, Mira-san! PM me if you guys are going to the usual place later okay!" Lucy said as she smile gently and wave at her best pals.

"Okay~ Gotcha' we'll go later we will just wait for Gajeel and Laxus" Levy said

"We'll go there as soon as they come okay!" Mira said while smiling.

"Okay, then Later you guys" Lucy said this time she dash off towards Erza while leaving the class in awe and speechless.

Awe, because even thou she saw the new hottest guy with oozing sex appeal it seems like it doesn't matter to her or she just brush it off like seeing a very hunky guy is a normal every day thing to the point that its nothing for her

Speechless, because of her denseness and obliviousness

"Lu-chan is really amazing" Levy said while giggling

"Yeah, I'm really amaze by her denseness and obliviousness to her surroundings" Mira replied

"Well Lu-chan was really adoring and totally in love with her book" Levy said "To brush off someone or to point of not noticing what has been happening"

"Hahaha, That's Lucy for you" Mira replied "She is really one of a kind." Levy said

"Huh?" Mira said

"What's wrong Mira-san?" Levy asked

"Look! Lucy forgot her book" Mira said as she point to where Lucy's table is, Levy went near to get the book and said to the sleeping lad "Umm, excuse me can you pls. Get that book"

"Hmm?" the lad said his eyes still cover by a manga he handed the blond's book to Mira. "This is really Lu-chan's book" Levy said.

"Lucy sure is clumsy" Mira said as she sigh "I guess we have to bring this to her, since this books is really important for her" "Oh well changed of plans, I'll just text Gajeel that we're meeting to the usual place." Levy said as she started mailing her beloved partner and boyfriend

The two are about to leave when suddenly the pink haired lad grab Mira's hand. Making the two stop on their tracks and the whole class stare at her. "Wha-what's wrong Dragoneel-san?" Levy asked

"That book." Natsu said

"Oh this, this book is Lucy's" Mira said

"I see" Natsu said as he let go of Mira's hand and the two girls went to the door but still the pink haired lad's eyes continue to linger on the book. As soon as the two were out of sight ''s

Class 2-B unable to comprehend anything except the fact that 2 cool and hot guys transferred; TheTitania on verge of going berserk; their obviously gay home room teacher running off; the blond's obliviousness. Obvious that everyone was very tired from everything that happened yet it still morning they already feel like using a weeks worth of energy.

* * *

><p>Any suggestions or violent comment? pls. say so and review :)<p>

Sorry for the grammars and errors :(

IDEAS:

BTW this will be a Jellal X Erza okay! and Levy X Gajeel, Mirajane X Laxus, Lissana X Laxus (i'm planning on making Lissana, Mira's sister from a different mother so there will be conflicts and such) Grey X Lucy and OF COURSE a Natsu X Lucy! :D (PLUS other pairings!) :)

Review PLEASE


End file.
